yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Can you Feel the Power
"Can you Feel the Power" is the English opening and closing theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. It was first shown on International Toy Fair 2015 at February 14-17, 2015. It was first released on Youtube on May 11, 2015. This opening was first uploaded by RRP Media UG and YEP on February 25, 2015. The clips are used from various episodes of the Pre-Arc League Championship in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and "Believe x Believe". For season 2 it uses clips from various episodes of Friendship Cup, Friendship Cup Finals, "Burn!", "UNLEASH", "ARC of Smile!", "Trump Card", and "Speaking". For season 3 it uses clips from various episodes of Heartland City and LIGHT OF HOPE. Episode 126 and onward still uses The Heartland City arc opening and replaces Alexis with Sora Perse due to her carding by Yuri in Episode 123 in the opening, making it the last season in Yu-Gi-Oh! not to use any clips from Pendulum Beat! and Dashing Pendulum respectively. This also played in Episode 148 of The English Dub. The opening for the other TCG-language dubs of the show are based on this theme. The song's composition and lyrics is written by the team of Max Surla, Ali Theodore, Sarai Howard, Jordan Yaeger and Sergio Cabral. Video Lyrics English = Hey! Hey! Can you Feel the Power!? You vs. me competition for the victory, (Wull!) I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!) Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!) Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!) You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!) See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Wull!) Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!) It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!) I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move. (Go! Go! Go! Go!) I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? |-| French = Hé ! Hé ! Le pouvoir est en toi ! Nous ! Toi ! Moi ! C'est pour la victoire qu'on se bat. Je serai le meilleur. Un jour, on s'en souviendra. Maintenant, passe à l'action ! Es-tu prêt à jouer ? Défie qui tu veux, quand tu veux, dans le monde entier. Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Fais bien rouler les dés ! Regarde dans tes cartes si tu peux assurer ! Active la magie et le pouvoir sera en toi. Que le spectacle commence ! Mais qui gagnera ? Prêt pour le duel. Faut bouger, c'est à toi. (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Je gagnerai ce duel, je suis le plus fort. Mes mouvements sont dans le groove, c'est de l'or. Qu'importe vos tours, vos pièges, vos efforts. Le pouvoir est en toi ! Je gagnerai ce duel, je suis le plus fort. Mes mouvements sont dans le groove, c'est de l'or. Qu'importe vos tours, vos pièges, vos efforts. Le pouvoir est en toi ! |-| German = Hey! Hey! Fühlst Du Diese Power? Du gegen mich, komm wir schauen wer von uns übrig bleibt. Wenn ich dann gewinne bin ich es, der Geschichte schreibt. Wir schwingen uns in die Action. Sind bereit zum Spiel’n. Fordern überall jeden raus; das ist das Ziel! Willst du etwas riskieren? Dann lass die Würfel fallen! Hast du nichts auf der Hand, oder zeigst du’s endlich allen? Aktivier den Zauber, lass die Power endlich raus! Es ist Showtime! Wir tragen's endlich aus! Das ist unser Spiel, mach deinen ersten Zug! (Los! Los! Los! Los!) Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. Fühlst Du Diese Power? Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. |-| Portuguese = Hey, Hey Sinta o meu poder! Um contra um, e o prêmio é a vitória (Wull) Eu serei o melhor e vou entrar para a história (Vai) Entra na ação, tu já podes lançar (Vai) E poder, qualquer um, a qualquer hora desafiar (Vai) Se tu quiseres tentar, bora lá, não tens nada a temer (Está bem!) Verás as tuas cartas, e agora tu iras vencer (Wull) Ativa o teu spell e os poderes serão verdade E saberás quem és na realidade (Wow) Duelo a começar, e és tu quem vai jogar (Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai!) O duelo começou, e eu irei vencer Nada nem ninguém me irá deter É a tua vez, e o que irá escolher? (Sinta o meu poder!) O duelo começou, e eu irei vencer Nada nem ninguém me irá deter É a tua vez, e o que irá escolher? (Sinta o meu poder!) |-| Characters Season 1 *Yuya Sakaki *Declan Akaba *Yusho Sakaki *Dipper O'rion *The Sledgehammer *Kit Blade *Sylvio Sawatari *Zuzu Boyle *Sora Perse *Frederick *Tate *Allie *Gong Strong *Skip Boyle Season 2 *Yuya Sakaki *Yugo *Zuzu Boyle *Shay Obsidian *Moon Shadow (first and second versions) *Celina *Dennis McField (first and second versions) *Sylvio Sawatari *Gong Strong (first and second versions) *Declan Akaba *Leo Akaba (silhouette) *Yusho Sakaki *Crow Hogan (second and third versions) *Yuri (second and third versions) *Jean-Michel Roget (second and third versions) *Riley Akaba *Jack Atlas (silhouette in the first version) *Tate (first version) *Frederick (first version) *Allie (first version) Season 3 *Yuya Sakaki *Yuto *Yugo *Yuri *Zuzu Boyle *Celina *Declan Akaba *Leo Akaba *Yusho Sakaki *Shay Obsidian *Sylvio Sawatari *Gong Strong *Saya Sasayama *Allen Kozuki *Alexis Rhodes (Episodes 100 through 123) *Kite Tenjo *Sora Perse (Episode 126 and onwards) Duel Monsters Card Appearance Season 1 *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Showtime Street *Prison Tower of Darkville *Cosmic Sanctuary *Castle of Chaos Season 2 *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician Season 3 *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician Monster Appearance Season 1 *Performapal Whip Snake *Performapal Sword Fish *Performapal Hip Hippo *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Performapal Skeeter Skimmer *Performapal Cheermole *Performapal Turn Toad *Performapal Kaleidoscorp *Performapal Sky Magician *Constellar Pleiades *XX-Saber Gottoms *X-Saber Souza *Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei *Performapal Fire Mufflerlion *Ultimate Dart Striker *Power Dart Striker *Rocket Dart Striker *Hippo Token *Mobius the Mega Monarch *Block Spider Season 2 *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (third version) *Tuning Magician (third version) *Timebreaker Magician (third version) *Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon *Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (third version) *Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (third version) *Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo *Lunalight Cat Dancer (first and second versions) *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Performapal Hip Hippo *Performapal Spikeagle *Performapal Kaleidoscorp *Performapal Fire Mufflerlion *Performapal Silver Claw *Performapal Elephammer *Performapal Lizardraw *Performapal Sky Magician *Abyss Actor - Evil Heel (first and second versions) *Abyss Actor - Superstar (first and second versions) *Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian (first and second versions) *D/D/D Wave King Caesar *Raidraptor - Rise Falcon *D/D/D Gust King Alexander (first and second versions) *Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall (first and second versions) *Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji *Lunalight Blue Cat *Goyo Predator *Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower (second and third versions) *Lunalight Panther Dancer (second and third versions) *Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend *Performage Wing Sandwichman (first and second versions) *Performage Ball Balancer (first and second versions) *Performapal Drummerilla *Performapal Cheermole *Performapal Trumpanda *Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon Season 3 *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon *Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon *Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir *Lunalight Panther Dancer *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Performapal Hip Hippo *Performapal Spikeagle *Performapal Kaleidoscorp *Performapal Fire Mufflerlion *Performapal Silver Claw *Performapal Elephammer *Performapal Lizardraw *Performapal Sky Magician *Windwitch - Winter Bell *Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend *D/D/D Wave King Caesar *Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon *Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon *Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo *Performage Trapeze Witch *Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin *Performapal Drummerilla *Performapal Cheermole *Performapal Trumpanda *Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji *Raidraptor - Rise Falcon *Timebreaker Magician *Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon In other languages External link *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Fühlst Du Diese Power References Category:Songs